Alteration Bullet
by KawaiiHanabishieReiya
Summary: It seems reborn just found Tsuna a new training! UH OH! Something is wrong went wrong with the training, resulting into a very disturbing relationship...or was it Reborn's plan? 1827 is in stake! along with everyoneXTsuna (Hiatus)
1. The Cause of Everything!

This Reiya Hanabishi, despite I have a lot of unfinished story but I am to busy to update them…but sadly, I was inspired to write about 1827 fanfic! This fanfic will be all about the pairings, everyone x 27 but mostly, it 1827. I won't go into detail since you all saw the Vongola headquarters, the Namimore Shrine, High, and the shopping district. Of course, you won't be reading this fanfic if you haven't read or watch Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

I will detail my Original Characters or new places that are not mention in Original Story. Please bear with me, my grammar is very weak, so don't comment about it, because I'm very aware of it. If you're wondering why I am writing this despite my grammar, it is because I started telling my friend who's an obsessed fan of KHR my dream, and she started commanding me to write it down.

This is copyrighted to the KHR cast, and creator. I do not plan to steal anything or plague them by claiming as my own. So please respect me, as I respect the Original Creators of KHR. I will do my best to put them in character, because despite the freedom not to, I love KHR character for what they are now, so tell me if they are in character or not.

Thank you for your cooperation! Please enjoy my story…

Alteration Bullet 

Reborn went into a dark room that has chairs and tables. Looking around, he found the man standing in a lab coat. He had blond hair and green eyes, around the age of Romario, his aura is emitting tense and confidence, Reborn approached him, and said,

"What do you want, Joshua from the Estraneo Family? I'm fairly surprised that a member of that family still lives…" Reborn observed that man before him. Joshua flinched, he was certainly surprise to see Reborn early than the expected time, well, and it goes with him as well. Any case, he looked at Reborn and smiled weakly. His eyes were threatening him to close and get some sleep but he fought it so that he can give Reborn his new invention.

"I know, I'm surprised as well that I lived, also I'm not part of the possession bullet research, and I started a new research…" Joshua dug his hand inside the pockets of his lab coat, until he felt the outline of the box. He gently took it out, it was color gray, basically just like an ordinary box. He knelt down to the height of Reborn, as he opened the box. Reborn's eyes became sharp, he took out one bullet it was pink; it bore a symbol like Reborn's bullets.

"What does do…?" Reborn took the other bullet, it was baby blue, and has the symbol of a male unlike the other one, it bore the symbol of a female.

"Well… the bullet says it all… The pink bullet alters one's genes into a female; likewise the blue has the same effect as the other. Once the person is shot, he will immediately fall asleep as the effect is taking its place." Joshua explained. Reborn looked at the pink bullet silently as if he was holding a bomb that would explode in any tiniest movement. "…Reborn?"

"Well done…for an Estraneo family member…" Reborn loaded the pink bullet into Leon who transformed into a gun. "You are to join the Vongola family in the Research Department. There you will make some extras; these will come in handy when the family will go into disguises. Oh! One more thing…" Reborn walked out the door and stopped, looking back at Joshua grinning like a mad man, "…just make them into pills, not into a bullet. Thanks. Anyone asks they will come to me. Ciao!"

Joshua stood there in silence letting the events sink in, but a thought popped out, ' _I wonder where Reborn will use that…?_'

Somewhere in the streets of Italy, Reborn walks towards the mansion peeking out from the mountains, a smirk never left its place until he reached the Vongola headquarters. He placed a poker face walking through the endless halls of the Vongola corridors. There he arrived in front of a mahogany door with gold handles. As he steps closer to the door he can hear, moaning and groaning from inside. That put a smile on his face. He reached for the handles, but then again that wouldn't be him, so he simple KICKED the door alarming Tsuna with a

"HIIE!"

Tsuna was on the verge of insanity, he didn't know what to do. There was paper here, and there, some are even flying, the heat as well is killing him. "Reborn! You didn't have to kick the door, don't you know that's another paper I will be recieving!? Gaahh! **First** Gokudera blew up the things that are **NOT** supposed to be blown up, **second** Squalo and Belphegor just sliced through historical artifacts and **third**, Hibari almost killed the prince of England for insulting him! Now their asking for compensation! Ugh…Hate this…I wanna die…" Tsuna had waterfall streaming down his cheeks, inside he vowed to him self that he'll be soon checking in a mental hospital, or a retreat house for this.

"Do your job, No-Good Tsuna!" Reobrn jumped and kicked Tsuna in the head, earning another splitting headache as he landed down on the messy desk, watching Tsuna hold his head acting like a 100 ton weight was just dropped from the roof. Actually he was wondering how much Reborn's kick weigh and why it's painful despite him being defeated from his trail two years ago. "Ow ow ow…why' did you do that!? Reborn! Have mercy on me here!"

"…Fine, then I'll let have a day off tomorrow, Iemitsu will do your job for the moment." Reborn hid his face, Tsuna gasped in surprised, his face was like a face that just saw a ghost.

"R-Really? Y-You will let me off…just like that?" Tsuna asked, making sure he heard right.

"Yes, when did I ever lie to you?" Reborn retorted. Disbelief and dumbfounded appeared on his face, '_practically ALL the time. There was not one day you lied to me, and made my life miserable as it is…but it made my life more interesting…thank you, Reborn_'

Tsuna smiled, gently shook his head, and chuckle, "well, I would like to answer but, yeah, you never lied to me at all," Reborn was surprised at his response but instead of smiling and praising his student, he smirked. He pointed the gun which has the pink bullet loaded in, before he shoots Tsuna, he said, "Starting tomorrow…you wished not to work at this desk…instead you will simply train once more,"

Tsuna's soul just flew out of his body, "WHAT!? I'll have to train…again!? No way!! I thought I already did all your training, and passed them as well!" Tsuna was dripping buckets of sweat including the sweat of the heat. Reborn pulled the safety switch, and he shoots Tsuna, the smirk never left its place.

"HIIIE!!"

Reborn's gunshot was heard throughout the mansion. Yamamoto stopped harassing the poor Gokudera which presently was being threatened by bombs. Gokudera immediately pushed the baseball freak off him and blamed Yamamoto when they were both running towards the office. Ryohei was out shopping or should I say suffering with Kyouko's and Haru's shopping trip. Lambo was in school, Mukuro, of course appears often now, because of the distance were Mukuro has to appeared is shortened, but sadly to say he's not there. Hibari is in Namimori, taking charge of the place like he used to, oh! He also made a HQ like they all saw when they went to the future, located under the Namimori Shrine.

Gokudera and Yamamoto immediately saw the door leading to the Vongola Decimo's office was dangling of its hinges (due to reborn's way of opening of the door), and papers are scattered all over the place. Thinking it was an ambush Gokudera rushed inside.

"Juudiame!? Are you alright?" Gokudera felt like his heart just stopped. His life is to protect his beloved Tenth; if the Tenth died in an ambush attack he wouldn't live peacefully, with guilt and regret stalking him.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto called after Gokudera went in, he couldn't afford to lose his best friend. He liked the little guy, he made him fluffy and warm inside, makes him want to cuddle him and pounce on his cuteness. Sadly, a man just stubbornly made his way to his heart, claiming it. But that doesn't change his love for Tsuna.

They found him sleeping soundly on his chair with Reborn looking at Tsuna. Leon changed back to his original form as he hopped off the table and looked at the two guardians looking at him with disbelief. Nonchalant written all over his face, he simply told them,

"Don't panic, I simply shot him with the latest bullet, the Sleepy Snail Bullet. It makes anyone sleepy and won't wake up until 24 hours are up. Well…judging from Tsuna's reaction it seems it worked pretty well." Reborn reported to the 2 guardians, relief washing their faces.

"You were pretty thoughtful, Kid. Well, I think that it was good of you to let Tsuna sleep like that, but wouldn't it be nicer if you didn't SHOOT him?" Yamamoto asked, a sweatdrop popped out of his head.

"If I do that, wouldn't it be out of my character, now would it?" Reborn watched Yamamoto laugh with uninterested look on his face. Yamamoto replied, scratching his head in shame, "Yea, it wouldn't be the kid I know if you simply told Tsuna to sleep,"

Reborn walked out of the room without saying, "you better be prepared for tomorrow, he's will not be the Tsuna you once know,"

"Wait right there! There's something fishy here, Reborn. What do you mean he will not be the tsuna we know anymore…that's was a simple sleeping bullet right?" Gokudera suspected Reborn that he is lying about the bullet that was recently invented. Plus, Reborn makes weird excuses that his beloved tenth believe despite its idiocy, causing him to do the weirdest and the most dangerous things, but his Tenth did it all and trusted Reborn besides all, that Reborn has put him through.

Reborn smiled, '_that a right-hand man for you catching up quickly, but…_' he faced Gokudera, with such serious and deadly voice, making it sound so true, which is not true…

"When I arrived, he was reading a report about a recent rebellion of a family in the western side of Italy, not accepting Tsuna as their boss; the rebellion has started destroying nearby villages and towns, killing a lot of innocent citizen. The other families decided to have a wipe-out of the rebellious family, since it's directly concerning Tsuna, he has agreed to punish them himself, proving his worth to govern the mafia or should I say, the world. Tsuna was panicking when I arrived there and I simply shot him, to clear his mind. So the Tsuna we know might change from an innocent and naive boy into a boy who seen death, and a boy who will kill." Reborn continued walking towards the other side of the mansion to rest, the smirk never left his face.

Gokudera gulped loudly, when Reborn said that. He never knew that Tsuna had to go through such difficulty. His eyes was shaking, he can even hear his own heartbeat with the heavy silence. He always see Juudaime sitting in the corner, with a lot of papers towering over him, but whenever he faces his guardians or any of his family, he smiles as if he wasn't so stressed. 'He did ALL that to make sure that the place for his place for his family is safe from harm…'

He glanced Tsuna who was unaware what REBORN just said to them. Tsuna was definitely unaware what admiring eyes were being given to him by the 2 guardians. He didn't have the intention of making the place safe for them to roam, because definitely, Hibari will bite whoever destroys his 2nd beloved home. And practically everyone is afraid of the Vongola's power over every family.

"Tenth, I'm sorry to doubt you, I support you to the bitter end, even if you change…I...I…will never sway from your path, I swear it!" Gokudera had tears of admiration for his boss dripped down as Yamamoto hugged him, his love and adoration for his Tsuna increased another level.

If Tsuna was awake, he would fall down in disbelief off his chair. And if Tsuna acted clueless, which he **IS** clueless, will cause Gokudera to cry a new batch of tears. So, pity the poor boy, readers. Pity the poor boy.

Yamamoto released Gokudera and lifted up Tsuna from the chair and headed towards his room. "Let's go, Gokudera. We mustn't burden Tsuna anymore. We should at least put him in the bed, so he can rest peacefully, right?" His usual grin was back but a hint of sadness. Gokudera rubbed his eyes and his usual self popped up.

"HEY! Give tenth to me! I'm his right-hand man! I should be the one carrying him- OI!" Gokudera ran up to Yamamoto shouted insult at him and stating his position, the works.

All they know, what Reborn said, that Tsuna will not be the same is the truth once they'll see him the next morning, and Gokudera's hunch was right, if he only pressed forward. Oh well, if you want to know more, stay tuned.

********

Please give me at least 5 reviews and comments about the story will be highly appreciated!


	2. Interview 1

This is Reiya, since I was slapped against the window, my head is in a spin…so I could think. Blame it on the very obsessed fangirl. So instead, I will put up an interview of the cast of the Alteration bullet, story. Gaining 12 Reviews from the start, I truly appreciate those who wrote…

************************

Right now, we are in a set, entitled, "Interview with the Vongola!!" very straight to the point isn't it? Anycase I'll start off the Main Cast/Pairing (1827). Reborn who started that whole madness of Tsuna, I would like to ask some questions…

Reborn: *sitting by a velvet chair with an espresso at his hand* Go on, ahead. *sips his espresso*

Reiya: Right, So Reborn why did you shoot Tsuna with the Alteration Bullet? Any plans in store for Tsuna? *sitting by a sofa across Reborn in the middle was a black table with a glass top*

Reborn: Well, I can say a lot…. *as he put down his espresso he smirks* any more questions?

Reiya: *snorts* a **LOT**… by the way, why are we in the southern most part of Europe just to have an interview?? *blinks*

Reborn: he's coming…*he smirks bigger*

Reiya: E-Eh? Who? *then a sudden slamming of the door, came from behind as the person screamed in a girl's voice*

???: REBORN!!! *furiously came closer to the pair*

(a certain boy…I mean girl came in with a deadly aura, strong enough to let ordinary citizen to feel its thick furious aura)

Reiya: OH! *a light bulb pops out* Tsunayoshi Sawada!! *points at the furious Tsuna*…………*blinks once and twice* hey tsuna? *carefully not to angry a Tuna fish*

Tsuna:*in a furious and sharp voice* yes!? *glares at me*

Reiya: *monotone* um…you're in your…girl form? (OAO")

Tsuna: *blinks* (.__.") Be Right Back *Tsuna went backstage, found a mirror and after a long period of silence* REBORN!!! *the shrill voice was so high and strong, you could see a glass crack*

Reiya: *dazed* what… wasn't expecting that sharp voice. *sweating fast when Tsuna had this black aura around him, dangerous imitation of Hibari Kyouya, when he's pissed*

Tsuna: Where is reborn!?

Reiya: *looks at the empty seat* Nope, not here…oh any case, May I ask some few questions? (OAO")

Tsuna: M-Me?? Q-Question with me!? But I'm no good Tsuna! *panics*

Reiya: it's not like its math questions or anything…*glances behind*

Tsuna: well…if its anything besides school, may be I can be at service

Reiya *glints* well…its not anything about school at all… none AT all! It's just…AREYOUINLOVEWITHHIBARIKYOUYA?

Tsuna: EXCUSE ME!? *blushes like magma*

Reiya: are…you…in…love…with…Hibari…Kyouya? *slows down every word*

Tsuna: HIIIIIIE!!! *tomato or was it a volcano exploding?*

???: …Sawada Tsunayoshi…Hanabishi Reiya…

Reiya and Tsuna: OH MY LORD! HIIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!!

*Tsuna looks like he's going to have a stroke*

Reiya: could you please, next time… use a door!

Tsuna: H-H-Hibari!! I…um…I…You! *arms thrown upwards*

Hibari: Hmpf…*glances at Tsuna who was acting like a scared rabbit*…Sawada Tsunayoshi…care to repeat what you JUST said? *pulls out the tonfas*

Reiya: this…*looks at the prey and the predator* could be interesting…*snickers*

Reborn: you are definitely right…*smirks*

Reiya: *no reaction* Reborn… *looks at reborn with nonchalant written all over the face*…could also…use the door!? That is why doors were invented in the first place.

Reborn: you'd allow me to break it down?

Reiya: as along you pay for it! *playful tone*

(In the background) HIIIIIEEEEE!! I'll bite you to death! *explosions, a crowd screaming in fright and adoration*

Reiya and Reborn: …………….

Reiya: those as well… *a chair flew and next was table, then pot, surprisingly a starfish flew*

Reborn: tsk *Jumps on Hibari and whispers something leading Tsunayoshi somewhere down the road*

Reborn: now i don' have to pay...if you excuse me i have an important meeting to attend too *walks away*

Reiya: I wonder what Hibari will do…? Or what interesting whispering what did reborn whispered? *ponders* gah… (=__=") this is getting no where! I bet they wanted a glass of **LEMONADE **later on…*goes to the kitchen and prepares some*

Until dawn Tsuna received some "_**bruises**_" and "_**wound**_s" he was a modern mummy when Hibari "_**stopped biting him to death**_". Especially his _**butt**_, it was most painful of all. He swore never to speak in front of Hibari those _**words**_ again*

*****************

Give me suggestions/question of the next pairing; it might appear in the next interview!! Haha but I will give out interview chapter when the story has more than the required number of reviews!! But I won't reveal who's the next pairing, it for me to know and for you to guess! XD

**Number of Reviews needed**: At least three (3)!!

Since this is an interview chapter, it needed requirements to move is three (3) while the normal chapter is five (5)


	3. The Good ol' days! NOT

Hi everyone! KawaiiHanabishieReiya is here! I finally got 15 reviews, I was looking for it! LoL's please thank Pepito Rulz for making this chapter possible without him I wouldn't be writing this chapter. Oh! Please do forgive me if you laugh hard, 'cause I did! Lolz! A. Anycase on with the story!

Due to this chapter, this story turned into a Rated M!! Thanks!

P.S Thanks Amethyst Ripper Kazuki for editing this chapter! Now you all will enjoy the story better!

Chapter 2 – The good old days!....**NOT**

It was a wonderful day, birds chirping…winds are blowing gently, blue skies, perfect for a picnic. Families sit on the grass, having fun, some families went shopping.

……..

Except for one certain family. A family sleeping on the mountain side located at a mansion so big, hidden with in the trees.

………

I bet you know who!

A brunette woke up with a cute yawn, noting that he didn't changed and concluded that he went there half-asleep. He groggily went to the bathroom, opened the hidden cabinet to get the toothbrush, without opening his eyes. His body moved on his own, seeing he did this everyday. When he's done brushing, he started to take a shower, vowing to eat more, feeling **SLIM**.

When he was wet, he reached for the shampoo, made another note to cut his hair, since it seemed **LONG**. He wrapped the towel around his body, and slipped to his room. He got his underwear and his mafia clothes (all of you know how that will look like), that's when it dawned on him. He looked at the mirror blinked once, twice then backed to the other wall. Scared, he shakily touched his chest; it's **SOFT** and **ROUND**.

He gulped and he realized **FINALLY REALISED**…

Within the mansion, _Ryohei_ fell of his bed, looking up the ceiling… then to his left and to his right, eyes drooping… he shrugged and went to sleep on the floor.

_Gokudera_ was typing his report to be given to his beloved tenth. He paused for a while and scratched his eyes, behind the silver thin rimmed glasses.

_Yamamoto_ slept beside him; they were on the bed, Gokudera sitting up, while Yamamoto hugged him like a pillow, annoying Gokudera to no end.

_Ken_ was being pushed off the bed with a grunt, "Ken, you should take a bath,"

Ken annoyed, "Oi- Kakipi! I took a bath just 4 days ago!! You want me to take a bed again!?"

_Chikusa_ glared at Ken, "You SHOULD take a bath!"

Ken with no choice, "Fine! FINE!" he angrily went to the shower.

_Chrome_ was holding a _Mukuro_ plushy, smiling, whispering softly, "Mukuro-sama…"

_Xanxus_ and _Squalo, Belphegor_ and _Mammon_ were on the verge of strangling each other's necks.

_Lussuria_, calming them down. _Levi_ was watering the plants.

……….

It was a normal day, until a voice loud enough to break a glass, and just enough to shatter the daily routine.

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!!**"

All of them stopped what they're doing. _Gokudera_ jumped while _Yamamoto _woke up to fast, knocking down the laptop (destroying Gokudera's report), and knocking Gokudera's by the chin.

_Ken_ slipped down the shower tile.

_Xanxus_ missed a punch that was aimed at _Squalo's_ head.

_Belphegor_ slipped the dagger, target for _Mammon_ and almost landed near _Levi's_ head.

_Ryohei_, and _Chrome_ woke up with alarm.

All of them immediately rushed to Tsuna's room, while the Varia **WALKING** towards it…

Gokudera immediately busted through the doors and found Tsuna blushing mad…or maybe Tsuna wasn't standing there but a girl that looks exactly like Tsuna…

"um…Tenth why'd you screamed?" Dense as Tsuna asked, but was kicked by Reborn. Reborn threw a pink papper bad to Tsuna who caught it in surprise, "Wear it… I hope you **KNOW** how"

Tsuna blushed and when he or she was supposed to retort, Reborn stepped out of the room closing the door behind him. Everyone arrived at the scene, looking at Reborn guarding the door.

"All of you in the dining room" was all Reborn said with serious eyes. They hesitated for a bit, and headed towards the dining room with a grunt from Xanxus.

After a few minutes, struggling with nosebleed, stammering, slipping on what women wear called "**BRA**". Tsuna manages to wear it when ten minutes has passed. She looked herself in the mirror. Tsuna was wearing a tight fit polo, a blue plated skirt that ended in the middle of her thighs. "Too short" Tsuna mumbled; as she slipped on her sapphire blue necktie loosely tied around her neck. Her hair was long at the end that stops at her back. Her lips were slightly smaller, and it was soft when she touched it.

Reborn entered with a slam, jumping at Tsuna's shoulder and said, "Looks good on you, Tsuna"

Tsuna blushed and chased Reborn off her shoulder and screamed, "REBORN!! Why the hell did you change me into a GIRL!?"

Reborn cuts him off, "Everybody is waiting…" and with that, Reborn walks off with a slight smirk, "they're at the dining room," Reborn disappeared from sight.

Tsuna had no choice but to go and face all the guardian's reactions. She went through endless corridors and with each step, her nervousness growing stronger. She finally arrived at the door of the dining room. She breathes deeply, convincing herself to just open one single door. After a series of encouragement, she opened the door and said,

"Morning, everyone…"

Everyone froze… staring, dazed, gapping at Tsuna's noticing curves. Gokudera was standing up when he heard Tsuna say "good morning", but shattered at the appearance of his Tenth. He opened his mouth then closed it; he did it over and over again. Yamamoto spitted out his milk when he saw Tsuna in that appearance, blushing mad. Ryohei, blinked twice, and shouted "**EXTREME BEAUTY**! And **EXTREMELY** not funny at all," Ken was eating toast, which dropped from his gapping mouth.

Chikusa just looked away with a slight tint of red. Xanxus simply dropped the glass; it fell to the floor and shattered the wine spilling. Squalo was eating pancake when he saw Tsuna, he pushed the fork too hard breaking the plate. Mammon snickered and brought the camera out. Levi blushed and fainted. Belphegor looked in disbelief. Lussuria was squealing like a girl who got a new makeup set. Reborn smirked. Colonnello was whistling but Lal Mirch slapped him, flying him to the other side of the room.

Tsuna sighed and closed the door behind her, sat across Ninth…with all eyes staring at her.

"ASK REBORN!" Tsuna simply said answering their obvious questions.

Reborn simply said, "He was my guinea pig."

Tsuna gasped in surprised, "Reborn! You shot me with a gun just some experiment!? What if I die!? What are you going to do?"

"Idiots can't die."

Tsuna cried, "Reborn!?" Tsuna felt something was missing. She looked around…besides Mukuro, where's Hibari?

As if on cue, Tsuna's intuition was acting up, she looked towards the door expecting something would come out, Suddenly out of nowhere, Hibari Kyouya marches in with a murderous aura.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I thought you sent me to take care of something, dangerous, they were a bunch of…" he stopped, noticing Tsuna being…a girl.

"Are you…cosplaying, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Hibari glanced at the poor boy, I mean, girl edging deeper to her seat, blushing.

"Hibari" Reborn spoke up. "You better watch out, Tsuna isn't a push over…" he smirked, "…like before."

Hibari replied, "ah…Infant, he or **SHE** is **STILL** a herbivore to me, makes no other difference, but what you say is true…" He turns around walking out of the room, "I'll be waiting, Sawada Tsunayoshi,"

Tsuna felt slightly hurt, she wanted to follow Hibari to his room. After a few bites of her breakfast, she couldn't sit still and left the room in a hurry.

She arrived in front of Hibari's room, She didn't know whether he was asleep or reading a book but think about it made me panic. "What am I going to say to him…" After a while of pacing back and forth, Tsuna got the idea and shouted against Hibari's door. (Remember his room? The part where Ryohei was talking to Hibari with a bottle in one hand, just so you remember the look of his room, it's a Japanese styled room, I guess he made another house behind the vongola mansion exactly like the one in Japan!)

"H-Hibari-san?"

Silence.

"Come in"

Tsuna came in with nervous steps. She closed the door behind her and looked at Hibari, sitting on his futon. His tie loosened, and hair still messy. "What do you want, Sawada Tsunayoshi? You fully know that you're in my-"

"I'm Sorry!" Tsuna bowed, cutting him off.

"…"

Tsuna fidgets with silence, afraid of what Hibari will do. Hibari on the other hand, replied,

"Come here," Hibari ordered, Tsuna jumps in surprise, but complied, inching closer to HIbari slowly. When she was in range, Hibari pulled Tsuna and forced her on the bed. Tsuna was shocked and didn't have time to react when Hibari pinned her arms above her head.

"H-Hibari-s-san?" Hibari Smirked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" Hibari leaned in whispering,"I wonder, what punishment should I give you…" Hibari placed his hand on the exposed thigh.

"HIIEE!" Tsuna moaned when H-Hibari massage her inner thigh. HIbari simply smirked at his little…**RED**…Tuna fish.

"Roll." HIbari simply called, when a hedgehog came out of the box. The hedgehog looked at his master and replied "pun~"

The little guy crawled to the part where Hibari's hand was holding Tsuna's hand. "Cuff him" It wasn't free for long when the little hedgehog transformed into a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Tsuna's wrist.

"H-Hibari-s-san…" Tsuna tried to wiggle free but instantly stopped when Hibari placed a hand between her legs. Tsuna went all red, head to toe.

"Mmnnn…" Hibari pressed harder, Tsuna moaned and gasped. She bit her lip to stop the moans from escaping. Hibari smirked, suddenly, he used his right hand to get the cell which vibrating in his pocket while his left hand was torturing Tsuna. Tsuna panted, arches her back from the pleasure she's getting.

HIbari was called by someone, informing him about some topics, when slipped through the underwear, he inserted a digit inside Tsuna. Tsuna opened his eyes, from the sudden intrusion. He moaned silently, trying to remove her wrist from the handcuffs.

"Ah…you got them… very well…" Hibari spoke glancing at Tsuna, biting her lower lip so hard to stop the moans from escaping, her face flushed. Hibari liked he was feeling, the most feared man **OR **woman, ruling the mafia world, was here on her knees, on his futon, him pushing his or shall we say, HER's treasure, singing for him, and HIM alone.

"H-Hiba-AH-Ri-s-san" Tsuna didn't care anymore, she needs to scream. It was painful enough to be cuffed, and was forced to be tortured like this, was waaay of the line.

Hibari sighed, snapped his phone shut as he removed his three fingers. He licked them up like a cat cleaning his paws. "So…Sawada Tsunayoshi, what ARE you going to do… Hmm… You're cuffed, and you're a girl….begging before me, such a pitiful sight, hervibore"

Tsuna wanted more, her body craved for more but HIbari removed his hand when she was about to come.

"Please…Hi-Hibari-s-san" Tsuna had tears, escaping her eyes. Tsuna whimpered her pride slowly crumbling down with it comes to a man named Hibari Kyouya.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi…." Hibari winced in pain, and frowned, "you'll have to pay the price committing a grave offense, understood?' Tsuna opened her mouth to ask but Hibari immediately shut Tsuna's mouth with his…Tsuna Fought against Hibari's attacks but Hibari pulled off, knowing Tsuna will die with the lack of air. Hibari groaned when Tsuna rubbed her against his throbbing need.

"Swada Tsunayoshi, I'm sure I taught you, not to violate the **RULES**…did I not?" he held Tsuna's face sternly, but Tsuna, tears escaping her glossy eyes.

"Hibari-san" she closed her eyes, feeling the throbbing need.

Hibari smirked at the wanton girl… "I'll bite you to death". He inserted two fingers in Tsuna's mouth, as if on automatic Tsuna licked the fingers. HIbari bit Tsuna's neck, then licked it, leaving a mark on her beautiful slender neck.

Tsuna moaned. Hibari felt his fingers vibrate, he winced, he wasn't expecting to reacted to Tsuna….THAT bad.

"Hi-bari-san-AH!-please!" Tsuna gasped when Hibari starting strocking her. "AH!" Tsuna struggling against cuffs to the point where her wrist was starting to bleed.

Pain and pleasure overwhelming, tears falling one by one as Hibari licked. Hibari hummed, vibrating the part he was caressing, allowing Tsuna to bite his fingers to his teasing. Wanting to get back at his bitten fingers, he slightly nibbled Tsuna, holding back the legs that wanted to push him deeper.

Happy at the result, he removed his fingers from Tsuna's mouth then he simply massaged the inner thigh, arousing Tsuna even higher than before.

Tsuna felt she was coming closer, harsh breath, but was surprised when Hibari pushed his tongue inside. Tsuna had to fight back the urge to go it then and there.

"H-Hibari-san!! AH…uhn..Ha!"

Hibari can feel the she was ABOUT to come…but it was in his plan. He smirked and stopped all at once; he tapped Tsuna. "that will be your punishment," he licked his mouth, as of he just enjoyed a delectable treat as he sat up.

Tsuna gaped at Hibari. He was going to stop when she was nearing?! Tsuna glared at HIbari, but she couldn't since she was in a desire release.

"H-HIbari-san" Tsuna was indeed, in pain, left hanging.

Hibari looked at Tsuna and sighed, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, do you wish to continue?" Tsuna nodded immediately, Hibari smirked. "For accepting punishment, I should reward you something…am I correct?"

Tsuna nodded she wanted it badly. She wanted to do it by herself but her wrist was preventing that. Hibari leaned closer, and whispered to Tsuna's ears seductively; when he touches her treasure once more earning a loud, needy moan from Tsuna. "Well..." She couldn't concentrate on what HIbari is saying, when she was distracted by a current weigh on her lower portion.

"Im…just going to leave you here and suffer," Hibari reached out fro Roll, and Roll of course, transformed back to its animal form, reported to his master with a "pyu!" Hibari nodded as Roll went back to his box.

Tsuna couldn't believe what was happening. First Hibari aroused her and now he's going to walk off!? She glanced at her wrist; it was definitely bruised and bleeding. The pleasure leaving, feeling so empty not satisfied. Hibari walked out of the door closed it behind him without leaving a "heh"

Tsuna felt really angry! She's going to get him back, after Tsuna straighten her clothes, and stormed out of HIbari's room, she was snickering, cursing Kyouya Hibari. 'He was a true Cloud Guardian, who floats; doesn't let the guardians even the boss itself knows what he's thinking, feelings, everything dammit!'

Tsuna stormed off to her room, passing by Gokudera and Yamamoto with a dangerous, irritated aura.

"T…enth?" with fear in his voice.

"Tsuna??" Yamamoto said, worried as Tsuna slammed the door loud. He slammed it so hard, Yamamoto winced at the intensity. He faced Gokudera and simply said, in a playful tone, "did you see his hands? It was bleeding quite badly.."

"Yeah, bruised in fact… I bet that bastard's fault! Saw him leaving the HQ so quickly; it was suspicious!" Gokudera pulled out his bombs on habit, but Yamamoto miraculously stopped him.

"Now, now… calm down, Haya-chan, I'm sure Hibari has his reasons, on **WHY** he did that," he said, hands in a defensive gesture. Yamamoto relief when Gokudera hid his bombs somewhere in his clothes 'It's still a wonder how Haya-chan put all his Bombs, without looking bulky.'

Gokudera DID hide his bombs inside his clothes, but when Gokudera heard his "NICKNAME", he took out a black circular bomb, glint in his eyes, Yamamoto sweatdrop, feeling his instinct telling him to run. "**WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME!? BASEBALL FREAK**!"

Yamamoto grinned, 'but I think Tsuna has to be afraid of you, not them, Haya-chan!' He smiled, with that all-knowing-grin, scaring Gokudera. "I think **NOW** I know **WHAT** Hibari **DID** to Tsuna, wanna know Haya-chan?"

Gokudera gulped, "Wha-!? WAIT, I KNOW WHAT YOU THINKING!? NO! I DON"T WA—OI! Put me down! Baseball freak! PUT ME DOWN!!!"

That was the last thing Gokudera said, for that day… actually, Yamamoto doesn't know what Hibari did to Tsuna.

Tsuna went to her room and flopped on her bed, hugging the pillow close to her, burying her head beneath the comfort of her pillow. After a few minutes sitting up, her intuition acted up, but she was too depressed to move. She felt it was getting cold, and foggier.

'FOGGY!?' Tsuna took a minute to sink the information in but, it was the minute that Mukuro trapped Tsuna, straddling her.

"MUKURO!!" Tsuna's phobia came to him again.

"Kufufu…Chrome was right, you ARE beautiful," his smile never left his face, when he was admiring his tuna **FISH**, turned into a **MERMAID**. Tsuna hid behind the pillow she was hugging. Both of his exits were blocked by Mukuro. She blushed when Mukuro was looking at her intensely.

"Oya, oya.. I can see the Skylark's marks" Mukuro frowned. "Didn't I say you and your powers are mine!?" Mukuro leans closer, their lips almost touching.

Tsuna hitched a breath, her desire coming back…, her face flushed, 'Mu-hmpf!?"

Mukuro couldn't help but eat those luscious lips, it was BRIGHT RED. He could taste blood when he sucked on Tsuna's lower lip.

"ha! M-Muku-ro!! Hnn..S-stop!" Her earlier arousal just acted up. She didn't want to be punished again!! She was just punished a few minutes ago! 'For Pete's sake! Can't her two **HORNY** guardians settle their fight without involving her!'

"You still taste the same, Vongola…" Mukuro held her left cheek with his right hand, tilting Tsuna's red head to make the kiss deeper.

"Mmnn—pf!?" Tsuna's intuition came up again, some dangerous thing is approaching, it can be Gokudera, Xanxus, or yet…**HIM**. Tsuna tried to push Mukuro off, but Mukuro use the opportunity to pin down Tsuna down.

Tsuna blinked in surprise, her earlier wound hasn't even been treated yet, but knowing Mokuro is a sadistic pervert, he wouldn't mind whether she gets hurt or not. Mukuro likes seeing Tsuna flustered, terried of him, it adds pleasure to him, then a voice interrupted, Mukuro smiled in the kiss.

Tsuna got terrified, sweat appearing. Her emotions are exactly like a fruit salad, **MIXED**.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you have a fetish for punishments don't you?" Hibari glanced at the two especially at the pineapple headed bastard.

"Oya, oya, look who cam in the fun. **Care to join**?" Mukuro dodged the in coming attack, "Now, now, I just ate a little of the fish, don't need to be angry, Kyou-ya"

"I'll bite you to death"

Tsuna breaths slowly, due to the need of air caused Mukuro. 'I never knew Mukuro knows how to do that…but I'm not surprised he knew that, he's a sadistic pervert just like Hibari,' She heard bones breaking, furniture being smashed, creating a mess in her room. She grabbed the pillbox, and ate one, her Hyper Will Dying Mode came and interrupt the two before they wreak havoc, in his already battered room.

"Kufufu…Vongola, I think I had my time, I must rest, so I leave the angry Skylark to you," Mukuro disappeared within his mist, Tsuna went back to normal, and sighed with relief, but not for long, She felt a killing aura lurking behind her.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, what did I tell you about breaking **RULES**" Hibari glared at the poor girl.

"Um…Hibari-san… Um… What are the** RULES**?" Tsuna asked innocently.

"You are a…." HIbari paused, looking for the word to describe him, " a No-Good Idiotic Fish"

Tsuna wanted to retort but Hibari's Don't-you-dare-defy-me look shut her up, smirking Hibari approached the trembling girl. "I'll teach you these **RULES** and **I will pound it to your body**, so that you can remember it well, for a No-Good Idiotic Fish like you."

Tsuna simply asked fate, "What did I do to deserve this?!"

********************************

Right! there are a lot of things hidden from Hibari-san! if you want to know what's his hidden motives for suddenly doing tho--

Tsuna: *raises head* I DO!!! o(TAT)

no, Tsuna you should ask Hibari san himself (tsuna: !?) anyways, like i was telling, if you want to know you have to pass...

**Current no. of reviews:** (15)

**Required reviews:** (5)

**Required no. of reviews to make a interview:** (the hidden motives, and the paring 8059): (20+)

thank you, please send your questions in!

P.S: the pairings' question can be about inside or outside story! and they will try their very best to answer!


	4. The weirdest thing of all

Hey! Sorry for the late update…I was awfully busy, and my mind went blank, after a read some really good yaoi, "In the Room Next Door" by EbonyKitty552 (SoraxRiku from Kingdom hearts). It was really….A nevermind! On with the story!! *dies with the lack off blood*

*****************************************************

**Chapter 3 **- The Weirdest Thing of All

Byakura was sitting on his chair, eating his marshmallows as usual, looking at its softness, Irie appeared at the door. "Byakuran-san, it seems like we have news about the Vongola," Irie fixed his eyeglasses, "…a very intriguing one."

"Oh? Let me see it then," Irie handed the files he was holding to Byakuran, who read it with no care at all, until his eyes opened, shocked and serious. Byakuran look at Irie as if he was kidding or not.

"Yes, Byakuran-san, it appears that the Vongola X became…" Irie coughed, with a tint of red appearing, "…a girl."

Byakuran just stared at the picture of the Decimo, wearing the white polo with a blue necktie, capture laughing in a veranda, with such sincere smile. Byakuran blushed and frown at the heat erupting within him. He continued to stare at the picture at least for 5 minutes. Finally, accepting the heat appearing within his chest, he smirked, "Sho-chan, I think we should go shop. We can't do it another day, today's a perfect time for it." His usual sweet smile that hid the evil side of him appeared. He stood up, looked at the city below, humming happily with that smile of his.

Irie was shocked, "Wha-now!? What are we going to shop? We just bought ten boxes of your marshmallows! Don't tell me you finished **ALL** of them!?"

"It's simple," Byakuran opened his eyes, slightly, thinking of the possibilities and outcome to happen "…to get some tuna fish!"

"Ha-!?" the red head simply doesn't know what do say, in short, dumbstruck. Why would Byakuran bother to go out of office, which he rarely leaves, and plus, **WHEN** did he start liking Tuna!?

Byakuran was certainly daydreaming; you could see sparkles in the background, scaring the daylights out of Irie. He certainly didn't predict that Byakuran would be in a state of romance, let alone, loving a fish!

'Where did the real Byakuran ran off to?' Irie was sweating badly, he was really scared and his gut tells me he wasn't going to enjoy this year. **Not. At. All.**

Some where beyond the mountains, Tsuna who finally turned back to a guy because of meeting purposes, sneezed. "Is someone talking about me?" he blinked in confusion.

"Tenth, what's wrong?" Gokudera was in the room with him, worry written all over his face, "Are you feeling ill? Should I get some medicine? Wha-"

Tsuna shook his head, "I'm fine, I'm fine! But I think something bad will happen, really bad."

Gokudera sighed in relief, "That's good, but let's hope its not something like we did 2 years ago. You know what I mean,"

Tsuna laughed, "That would be the weirdest thing of all, it would be like déjà vu!" he continued signing papers.

"But I wouldn't worry, Juudaime will come and defeat them like some fly on the wall!!" Gokudera had stars in his eyes, proud of Tsuna. Tsuna simply wanted to die right then and there.

*************************************

Okay, since I didn't do a interview, since I was lacking inspiration, so yea. and I'm so sorry if it was short DXXX

**Current no. of reviews:** 25

**Needed no of reviews:** 5

Thank you for staying tuned!!! XD


	5. Peeking

Chapter 4 - peeking

Hibari was sent out to spy on the Millefiore Family. If there was anyinformation vital, he will be immediately retrieved in his own way. He liked that.

Hibari had his relationship with Tsuna 4 years ago. After everything was settled, Tsuna confessed to him, over the time Tsuna was around him, he craved for his presence and turn very overprotective of the fish. Punishing the fish when it turned against his wishes or the fact Tsuna started rebelling, and he didn't like rebellious students. But he only does that to the poor innocent boss.

Though he doesn't show it, Tsuna seemed to see right through his façade, 'It must be his intuition' he thought to himself.

Along with him, and never without him , is his vice-president, Kusakabe. From Kusakabe's point of view, he could see that Hibari frown, not able to understand his boss until he gets to his gestures, thought that HIbari still wanted to sleep but was disturbed by the sudden assignment.

Kusakabe noticed the meeting point and stopped. He turned to his boss, finding his boss was glaring at him, with the "why-did-you-stop-explain-now" look, he simply said, "We're here, Kyou-san"

The skylark replied, "hn." Kusakabe went out to hold the door open for his boss. Hibari with went straight in the woods, with no words of gratitude spoken. Kusakabe, used to that attitude, he followed soon after he parked and locked the car properly.

They arrived at the checkpoint, a spy working for the Vongola was waiting there by a cottage, its walls seemed to threaten to collapse. He stepped inside, checking for hidden video cameras or bugged microphone. Seeing that it was clear of bugged devices, he checked the man before him, wearing a tux, and had those usual, black shades.

"Hibari-san," the man stood up in firmly in the sight of the cloud guardian, standing before him, glaring. The spy remembered something that the Vongola X told him to do in times like these. He took out a small notepad with a pen attached to the cover there was a embed design of the Vongola, seeing it was the official notepad, Hibari held it and open it with curious eyes. There was a note, written only for him, by a certain brunette, and the sealing flame is located above the note, signing it an original, and directly from the boss.

Hibari noticed that it wasn't an orange flame, but a purple flame. He knew what this meant, any cloud attributed person are able to read this note. That adds up that the vongola spy wasn't a cloud attributed will, must be another element, but he doesn't care much anyways.

Hibari-san,

I asked this man to give this to you, so that you won't able to bite him to death. So please, I beg you A. please. That would be coming out of your salary if you bite him!

Sawada Tsunayoshi

The cloud guardian sighed in annoyance; Tsuna knew him too well. He handed back the handbook with a slam, and said in a firm yet agitated voice, "So? Where's your report?"

Jumped in surprised, the man hastily grabbed a cassette tape from his coat, and handed to Hibari cautiously, Hibari looked at it, as if it was useless, but said, "Good work, Keep spying," as he took off towards the car, Kusakabe bowed in behalf of his boss and follow the skylark.

"Kyou-san if you don't mind… why you didn't bite the man like you used to do, not that I wanted "that" to happen, but…"

Hibari snorted, "That fish, told me not to."

Kusakabe wondered, what Tsuna put that in the handbook, to make the unstoppable and stubborn Hibari Kyouya stop knocking him out. 'He's "Good", that boss.'

When they arrived at his headquarters of another mansion, they went inside the viewing room which looked like a mini movie house, its seat lined up like an university classroom, speakers hanging in every corner, curtains draped over the huge screen where you can show your presentation, and a room by the corner leading to the control room in which you can play movies, videos, and tapes. They approached the room and played the tape. They immediately heard Byakuran's voice throughout the whole empty room.

"hehe…" a chuckle, filled with sneaky plans, "I know you're hearing this, birdy… Do you think I wouldn't notice the microphone? The super tiny microphone?" a sound of papers rustling, a door rolling.

"Maa, whatever you do, I will still push through my plan, Kyo-chan and the fish you have will be on my dinner plate," Hibari can feel Byakuran smirking.

Hibari glared at the machine that was playing the tape, 'No one gets my dinner, you albino freak!'

Kusakabe knew what Byakuran said, 'Fish means Tsuna right? and "my dinner plate" means that Byakuran will kill Tsuna!? Oh no! Hibari doesn't like that, he wouldn't let anyone die unless it was done by him!' as he felt the murderous aura of his president.

Kusakabe sighed, as he felt Hibari attempt to lunge at the poor machine. "Kyou-san, what are we going to do now?"

Hibari simply smirked, "I'll bite them to death!" in his thoughts, 'for attempting to steal what is mine!'

Kusakabe smiled, " Typical Kyou-san," as his adoration for his respectful president began to increase.

***********

Sadly to say, no one but Hibari….and maybe Tsuna knew that his intention were way different than what others are thinking about him. It's more intriguing of that of Mokuro's

….......

***********(A)**************

Or is it?

Hey KawaiiHanabishieReiya here! Im sorry if it was late to update, I'm a 4th year so a lot of things are going on if you could understand my situation! Oh, I'm doing this cause it makes stress go away!

**No. of current reviews:** 31

**Required no. of reviews**: 5

**Total no of reviews needed to level up**: 36

Thank you for being patient with me! I hope I can put the next chapter soon, with your help of course!


	6. The Meeting

Chapter 5 – The Meeting

* * *

"ah! Juudaime!!" Gokudera screamed in a scared voice, running with the speed of light, knocking down some maids, skidding down a corver, holding some already wrinkled paper as he arrived at the office, panting.

Tsuna had to blink in surprise when Gokudera crashed or should the word be "flew" to his office in a flash, "HII!?"

Gokudera slowed down and slammed the paper on top of bunch of paper Tsuna was signing,

"Gokudera-kun, what is it-"

"JUUDAIME! This is terrible! You gotta look at this!" he shoved the paper to Tsuna's face, making it seem like a death letter.

Tsuna grabbed the papers that was 2cm apart from his face. His eyes expertly scanned the paper, and you can hear a sudden "poof" as Tsuna blushed like mad; Gokudera blinked.

"Juudaime, what's the matter? Is it something really dangerous that could ended up like we did 2 years ago!?" it seems like Gokudera didn't read the paper he handed out to Tsuna, seeing it was ADDRESS to him, and it was signed by BYAKURAN was enough to make him panic.

Tsuna covered his face with one hand, and sunk down blushing and very aroused, 'I knew Byakuran—Ah!'

Gokudera was awfully suspicious and read the paper. He blushed hard, and read the paper all over again; he blinked and gulped loudly as he rushed to the paper shedder, almost knocking it off, shoved the letter quite forcibly.

"Juudaime! DO. NOT. WORRY! I have protected your dignity! No one, but us will know!!" he said in a proud voice.

Tsuna, almost out of breath, held the armrest of the chair almost breaking it. Even Gokudera was on the verge of attacking Yamamoto to relieve himself. He couldn't believe there were "positions" like that, let alone "technologies/toys" invented.

**[a/n: don't worry neither the author knows what's in the letter so don't bother asking what's in there. Let your imagination run wild, 'kay?]**

"Gokudera, we… have to prepare, Bya-Byakuran-san will meet us there in La Francia Café at three." Tsuna said, sweating slightly. As he stood up, Gokudera grinned at Tsuna like some mother whose child has gotten good grades and nodded.

Tsuna went out of his cramped office. 'I'll never see a letter the same way ever again,' he shivered as he arrived at the door. The first thing he saw was reborn smirking at him.

"Reborn!?"

"I have heard that your are going to meet up with an old acquaintance, am I correct?" Reborn looked up at Tsuna. Tsuna glared at Reborn, in annoyance.

"You bugged the office, AGAIN!?" Tsuna shouted, "Didn't I say not to bug the office, Reborn!?"

Reborn frowned, "Why? Are you planning to do it?" he smirked when Tsuna was taken aback at the remark of his, and started blushing, getting all flustered like a fish out of the water.

"NO!"

"Ah. I understand. You have privacy when you have a meeting with Hibari Kyouya?"

"NO! Not that at all! I'm having no "privacy" coming from him!"

"Ah, IT was be public then,"

"Double NO! Reborn! That's an office, not a bedroom!"

"Ah. I get it. You rather have it in the bedroom than the office, then Tsuna the office would be a change of pace."

"Reborn! What are you doing in my room anyhow!?" Tsuna was red from head to toe, on the verge of insanity when images play in his mind like a film strip.

"Tsk. Changing the subject," Reborn frowned at his student, "you must face it as a man! Not some skimpy girl!" he shook his head in disappointment, "are you a man or a woman!?"

'Sometimes, I'm having an identity crisis when it comes to you,' Tsuna sweatdropped, a back aura appearing around him.

"Joshua, the man who founded the Alteration Bullet has made some improvements. He called it Split Second A. Bullet. It is a modified version of the original. The original is permanent change while this last up to 6 hours at the most." Reborn held out his hand for Leon, who jumped down and change into a gun.

Tsuna felt his blood turn cold, "Wait a minute Reborn, you aren't going to—"

"Get in with it, No-Good-Tsuna!"

Reborn shot Tsuna, dead on, and Tsuna felt like he was on fire. His movements were like when he was with the Dying will mode. His body hitting the ground softly, his body lit up starting from the head down to his feet. As the light passes went down, his body transforms into that a of a girl's.

**[a/n: everytime he transforms as a girl, I'll use the pronouns for a female]**

Tsuna woke up, blinking. Suddenly she turned into Reborn, "Reborn!? Why did you shoot me!?"

"You're going to meet Byakuran, am I right?" Reborn has his face masked his entertained self, that Tsuna's guy clothes tightly fits when he is in girl form. 'so it works, heh.' He thought.

"Yes, I am going to meet up with him, but this isn't right! What will he do when he sees me!?" Tsuna started to remember the contents of the letter but she shook it off, blushing. "Anycase, I can't go meet with—"

"You're running late."

She glanced on the clock, it was quarter to 3. "HII!! I'm late!"

Reborn handed her the clothes, recommended by Bianchi, which she immediately puts in on, without much care. It was a one-shoulder shirt, loosely fit, with some denim short shorts, and some brown boots, told by Reborn and paired up with a brown beret.

"Wait." Reborn rummaged through Tsuna's jewelry box, which holds the Vongola ring's place. Reborn took a silver necklace and jumped at Tsuna's shoulders before slipping in on.

"Tsuna felt a cold string around his neck. "Ah this is…" Tsuna felt her cheeks go red, in a good way. It was a gift from Hibari. She closed her eyes remembering that very unique scene.

* * *

_ That necklace was a birthday present, before the bullet was invented. It was on her bed, but no skylark found. But when she looked inside the box it was empty as a silver string appeared out of nowhere, glimmering in front of her eyes as it wrapped it self around her neck._

_ "Happy birthday, Tsunayoshi Sawada." A voice she knew too well._

_ "Hibari-san"_

_ He felt a growl behind him. Tsuna remembered that when they were alone he must call Hibari-san by his first name, "Ah, I'm sorry, Kyouya"_

_ HIbari hugged Tsuna from behind, and resting his head on the crook of her neck, while she was taking a look at the present. The necklace was shaped as a tuna fish but only the skeletal of the fish, nothing really special about it. As she was feeling the silver of the necklace, as if it would brake in any pressure given, she felt something written on the back of the fish._

_ …hn. I'll bite you to death… -skylark._

_Tsuna laughed, curiousity erupting from the man holding her. Tsuna shook his head softly, "I love you too, Skylark," Tsuna turned around, smiling genuinely. This action took an interest on the prefect,, before he knew it, Tsuna has kissed him on the lips so tenderly. _

_ Hibari noted that, he was the luckiest person alive to capture this little yet dangerous heart. Even enemies bowed before him, animals attack the poor guy with love and care, he wasn't an exception. He smirked in the kiss, and he started to "teach" the kid how to kiss. The symphony of passion played out._

_****************************************************************  
_

"Oi! Tsuna!" Reborn kicked Tsuna on the face. Tsuna woke from her flashback with a start. Reborn landed down on the floor like some ninja.

"Reborn!"

"You're going to be late! Hurry up and get out!"

Tsuna glanced at the clock again, it was only 5 minutes to 3. "HIII!!" the boss ran through the endless corridors. Gokudera was not yet on the front door, Tsuna didn't have the time to wait.

Tsuna stopped on the first step of the mansion, as she looked back at the mansion. A smile appeared on her face as she somehow felt what Gokudera is feeling let alone, she knew Yamamoto arrived from the big game he had in the stadium. He would be expecting Gokudera, to spend time with him to make up the 3 day loss.

Tsuna ran to the garage, grab the keys to his motorcycle which looked like Cloud's [FF7; advent children], and rode off towards downtown.

Byakuran was sipping some iced tea, wearing a jacket overlapping a blue undershirt, cross necklaces and dog tags hanging from his neck, black sunglasses rested on top of his snowy white hair. He was inside the café for at least 30 minutes ahead of time. People stared at him, teenagers thought he was a mega hottie super star while the elders thought he was a delinquent

A sound of a motorcycle came around the ears of the nearby citizens. Byakuran smiled at the newcomer; a black and orange motorbike, was in view, the motorist parked his motorbike in front of the cake. Byakuran wanted to know if it was his long awaited visitor. Sadly it was covered by the matching helmet.

By telling from the outfit, he could tell it was a girl. The girl removed her jacket, revealing the creamy skin underneath, as she slowly removed her helmet soon after.

It was Tsuna.

Byakuran was surprised at the sight before him, even picture's couldn't compare to the actual thing. He noticed that she just turned off her motorcycle and was currently fixing her hair.

Tsuna looked for a certain white headed man with 3 triangles under his left eye. A person called her name, "TSU-CHAN!! Over here!!" he was waving his hand, standing. She smiled, she doesn't want to stay in the center of attention, as she walked towards the man. She frowned on the inside,

'So I'm better off a girl than a boy huh?'

Byakuran smiled, as Vongola boss sat down. He waved his hand towards a waiter and ordered a chocolate parfait ice cream for his guest.

"Hope you don't mind, Tsu-chan," Byakuran said with his typical smiled plastered on. He was humming happily, Tsuna knew that something is going on and its going by Bykuran's plan but she was taken aback at the new nickname,

"Ah, its okay, I like the chocolate parfait here. Anycase why di—"

"Why did I call you out?"

Tsuna nodded meekly. The white haired man chuckled, he leaned his hand forward touching Tsuna's cheek slowly as if he was something precious and mustn't be touched. "Oh…I don't know. Maybe I just wanted to meet you in person."

As the waiter who Byakuran ordered, brought the chocolate parfait, as Tsuna's eyes started to twinkle in wonder when the waiter was about to leave, she thank him which earned a blush from the waiter.

"Yummy!!" Tsuna helped herself to a spoonful of parfait. She had forgotten who was with her, let alone the man was eyeing her very closely.

"I know, right?" Byakuran was chuckling, 'how cute' he thought as he saw his guest attack the poor dessert. Tsuna kept eating and eating, but soon she remembered where she was and got conscious, so she decided to eat slowly.

Tsuna felt twinge in her heart. She never had a official date with HIbari, it was only for business trips and so on, let alone the time to relax and escape the clutches of the endless paperwork. Soon later she was finished, she leaned back and stretched her arms. Some vanilla was left in Tsuna's cheek.

Byakuran reached out unconsciously, and wiped the ice cream on her cheek, stunning Tsuna, for the sudden action. The white man ate the small portion of ce crem that transferred to his thumb, looking at Tsuna with half-lidded eyes.

Tsuna blushed, not because of Byakuran but a sudden image of a certain cloud guardian, doing that once when he was waiting for him in some hotel, he had forgotten. All he knew that it ended in a very steamy night.

"From the look of things," Byakuran eyed the people chatting, whispering even staring at them, he chuckled, "We're like lovers! Hehe!"

Tsuna widened his eyes, "What do you mean, "hehe!" its not "hehe"! you do clearly understand we are not lovers! Besides someone will get mad if I cheat on him"

"That would be kyou-chan, am I correct?"

Tsuna looked at Byakuran stood up, earning a gasp from the crowd and more whisperings but she didn't mind it. "..!"

The man in front of her, smiled as if nothing happened "Maa, calm-down, Tsu-chan. I'm not going to harm anyone, do I look like I'll harm someone?" Tsuna looked at Byakuran suspiciously, she slowly nodded.

Byakuran felt somehow hurt, nonetheless he stood up and offered a hand. "I'd like to get to know you better that's all" Tsuna looked at Byakuran then to his offered hand.

"Fine, if you pull any suspicious moves, I'm suing you"

Byakuran laughed and dragged Tsuna to the amusement park, nearby. Once everything is settled and done. Tsuna had a big marshmellow stuffed toy with a cute face sewn on it. They took their last ride on the Ferris wheel, known for this top view.

Tsuna, easily swayed with the sudden events, is currently enjoying the ride and the wind blowing the beret Tsuna was wearing, of course she had to hold it down. Tsuna looked some modern day goddess, Byakuran's trailing the glowing figure of the woman in front of him.

"Ne, Tsu-chan,"

Tsuna looked at Byakuran, innocently but fully alert.

"I'm not going to do anything. Ah, as I was asking, can you break up with Kyou-chan and be mine?" with a sing song tone.

Tsuna simply stared at Byakuran, who was smiling, and told her that so bluntly, "You know, what I'll say Byakuran, so please don't push your luck," She pleaded. She didn't want another massacre of what she traveled in the future 2 years ago. Tears threatening to fall, just remembered that she defeated the same man that was sitting in front of her, wiping out almost her family. She quickly wiped her tears, "sorry, there was dust…"

"Are you sure Tsu-chan" Byakuran opened his eyes showing that was serious, "You know I'd do anything for you even, wiping—"

Tsuna wipped her head, tears threatening fall. Byakuran was widened his eyes, in surprise.

"Tsu-".

The vongola boss, shook her head, tears falling. She opened her mouth but, a sudden voice interrupted them.

"That's all folks enjoy the ride!" the operator stepped aside, to allow the two to pass through. Tsuna wiped her tears away quickly, Byakuran blinked as he composed himself. "We should go home now, your guardians would be dead angry if you were gone too long," A fake sadness was hinted but Tsuna ignored it, and nodded walking ahead where the motorbike was parked.

Upon reaching the parked bike, there was a man standing leaning on her bike, it was familiar figure. Tsuna stopped in shock, as Byakuran stopped knowing the figure all too well.

Smiling wide, Tsuna immediately run towards the figure, her aura signifying her happiness and Byakuran smiled sadly. She jumped the figure, laughing. The man who was been jumped on smile but just a little.

"Hibari-san!!" Tsuna called out, hugging him tightly. The figure revealed himself the only cloud guardian of the vongola, and only man that's feared by many and fanned by many as well, Hibari Kyouya.

The cloud guardian's shoulder slumped down with relief, his eyes are showing gladness.

Byakuran felt out of place, but he didn't understand the pain in his chest, but all he knew that he didn't like it at all.

Hibari felt Byakuran's presence. He simply glared at him and took Tsuna, placed him on the bike, with Tsuna blinking, and protesting.

Byakuran couldn't understand what this feelings is, it was longing, protective yet envy. What surprise both males was that, Tsuna started running towards Byakuran, and looked straight in the eye.

"um…t-thank you, very much for today!" she bowed and smiled as she ran to her cloud guardian, who placed her again in the motorbike firmly, which Tsuna pouted. Hibari eyed Byakuran suspiciously once more before riding off towards the mansion.

*****************

Byakuran smiled at the brunette who turned to the last corner, a smile lingering in her face as she hugged the man she was holding. The pain again came out again, it seems to double over again. He hated it. He definitely hated.

"Sawada Tsunyayoshi…I want to destroy you…so much…if it means getting this pain away." Byakuran turned around a corner and a car just parked beside him, knowing who was driving it.

"How did it go? And WHERE'D you both go!?" a man with red messy hair wearing green glass exclaimed.

Byakuran chuckled, " Aw, calm down Sho-chan. I wouldn't replace you,"

Irie Shouchi a trusted member of Byakuran's family looked at Byakuran as if he had grown to heads. "wha-what are you talking about!? I'm not panicked or worried. I'm just panicking OR worried that your family would just sliced my head off for you blowing today's meeting! Don't you know— hey!" as if it wouldn't happen tone of voice.

Byakuran was simply leaning on the car door looking at the passing street lights. Ignoring the man driving.

"Are you listening to me!? Byakuran-san!!"

Byakuran smiled as the car sped across the highway towards the tall building, which stands as the home base of the Millifiore.

* * *

IM SO SORRY DEFINITELY SORRY!! THERE WERE A LOT OF PROBLEMS THAT CAUSED ME TO BE GROUNDED SO I DIDN'T GET TO UPDATE!!! IM SOOO SORRY

Current reviews: 37

Needed reviews: 5


	7. Varia's thoughts

Chapter 6- Varia's thoughts

Xanxus sat in his throne, with a wine glass in one hand, a wine bottle on the table along with his raised foot. Squalo was yelling at Xanxus to help out, with the assignments; Mammon, just checking out the reward money; Lussuria was panicking; Levi was buried somewhere and Belpheghor had sneaked off.

"Thrash,"

Squalo was on the verge on burning everything if it wasn't for that Gokudera pushing the battle mission on the Varia, even chasing a royal puppy!! What was the Varia reduced to? A errand group!?

"…for what reason?! He doesn't want his precious "Juudaime" hurt his dainty fingers" Squalo was shouting, swearing until Xanxus threw him his wine glass but he dodged it, and it landed on top of Levi, who just got out from the massive file of paperwork.

"Shut up, thrash"

Squalo kept on protesting, "Hello?! VOOOOIIII and what are you doing!? Sitting on your damn fucking chair, drinking your fucking wine with you taking your god damn wi—" he got cut off with his whining, because of the glare he was receiving.

"Now, now calm down everyone! Let's just ask that cute delectable Vongola X for consideration," Lussuria giggled. Remember a female passing by. This proves that he's GAY, for both sex.

Xanxus just went sour, "That thrash is considered a thrash. Nothing else."

Lussuria giggled as Xanxus, picked up his wine bottle and drank directly from it. "Hey, boss…" he approached the man sitting on his throne, "Do you like Tsu-chan?"

Xanxus choked and spat out his wine, which earned a squeal from the sun guardian of the varia. "I don't like any TRASH, you fucking god damn thrash!" He retorted with red cheeks. Somewhere Belpheghor came out of nowhere, his familiar laugh was heard.

"Hmm… Boss finally showing some affection to the other boss, shishishi." He felt sweat trickled down his skin when he felt boss' glare.

"Well, skipping boss, What do you think, Squ-chan?" Lussuria glanced at Squalo, "You did break a plate, when you sa—"

"You shut up, you damn bird! I did break the fucking plate, because the brat was in a shitty skirt!" Squalo had his sword out pointing it to Lussoria, blushing.

"Hn. What about you, Levi?" The red glasses man spotted Levi coming out from the pile of request, bearing a lot of paper cuts!

"What did you say?" he said wincing at the sting he felt.

"I said," in-a-matter-of-factly tone and he pouted putting his hands on his waist. "What do you think about our chibi boss!" he squealed.

Levi blushed, and stammered on answer, "I-I think…think…I think he's GAY!!" forcing the word "Gay"

Lussuria frowned, "You should go to the eye doctor and a psycho doctor or something!"

Then all of a sudden a man, working for the Vongola X came and reported that they needed to go to the meeting with the other guardians. Little by little they emptied the room, of course, Xanxus ordering someone getting onigiri.

Xanxus was alone in the room, suddenly a thought came to mind,

"Ah…stop, Xanxus-semp-AH!-i…no..don't..AH!!"

A sweatdrop rolled down his temple, "What am I thi—" then an image, no, not an image but a scene came in his mind, against his will.

"No, it hurts…s-AH…Xanxus-se-sempaiiii!!!"

The new wine glass boke under the pressure, the wine inside flowed down like blood. His cheeks flared up, head spinning, "I think I drank too much wine for today. I need to get some refreshments" he thought.

He glared at a guard standing on the doorway, which he flinched, "Hey, trash! From now on get me some **ROOTBEERFLOAT**… in a wine glass!"

The guard blinked, "Eh!? S-sir??"

"Are you deaf, you waste of space trash!? Get me my fucking rootbeerfloat!!"

The guard jumped and ran to the kitchen. Xanxus sighed heavily. He swore to whoever's name, he has to stop seeing that trash's face ever again.

))))))))x(((((((

**Next Chapter:** Divine Punishment [Hibari style]

Planned Omake: What did they ride?? [requested(?) by ChibiOtaku13]

**Needed reviews:** 5

**Current Reviews:** 45

Stay tuned!!!


	8. Divine Punishment Kyouya Hibari Style

Chapter 7 – Divine Punshiment (Skylark style)

"Hi-Hibari-san?" Tsuna has already transformed back into a boy and it was getting awkward down there. The skirt was getting flipped over from the strong wind. He had to hold down, while holding on to Hibari, who he thought was doing it on purpose.

"oi, don't hug that tight" Tsuna didn't even hear it, holding on to Hibari, as scenes fly past him. He closed his eyes, the motor lulling him to sleep. What he didn't know that Hibari was waiting for him to fall asleep, and his punishment would now… s.t.a.r.t

Tsuna blinked, as he felt so heavy, tired and… aroused. He felt his hands tied by the purple flamed handcuffs. He gasped, "what happened when I fell asleep? Those familiar handcuffs…it couldn't be" Tsuna looked intently at the handcuffs, thinking it would release him sadly it was impossible, when it only follows one certain man…

"well, well…well, what do we have here…"Hibari Kyouya, stood there leaning on a doorframe, smirking. Tsuna blushed, as he tried wiggling out of the handcuffs.

"Wha- Hibari-san, don't tell me---" the smirk grew wider as the Vongola Decimo swallowed at the truth. "…Please! Don't-!"

Hibari approached Tsuna, with every step the brunette blushed even deeper and the echoes of his heart grew louder. By the time Hibari sat on the bed, Tsuna was looking away tried to hide his blush, the need was obvious.

'with just my presence, aroused the most dangerous man in the world,' he was certainly enjoyed the power he had, his only special power against the man beneath him.

"Hibari-san, please…please re-remove th-this" he moved his wrist to prove his point, but the Skylark frowned as he traced the figure of Tsuna with his fingernail. Over his legs, then the tip that earned a moan. Getting what he wanted, he continued upward passing the flat stomach, to the collarbone, and then by a ghostly movement of tracing of his chin, he immediately held, leaning his face to the point there faces are apart for a few centimeters.

Tsuna gulped as thoughts ran to his head, but couldn't say anything since his cells are concentrating on where his seme's breath against his face.

"So, Sawada Tsunayoshi… What did you and the albino freak talk about, that took you a whole day, even more without my approval?" he said with such malice in the voice, but for some reason, that should make you scared but it went the opposite reaction of what Tsuna's expected. 'what have I become?' he thought.

Tsuna forced everything ounce of his cell to speak, but once Tsuna started to explain, he could see that the eyes of his love were playful, anger and the strongest was jealousy. He felt happy, and gently smiled, "Nothing ha-happened at all Hibari-san. Byakuran want to meet me and…" He felt heat once more pooled in his cheeks and that made theSkylark, agitated.

"and what?" the grip on his chin was painful, as the uke felt the anger and jealousy coursing through words and actions of the prefect. Hibari glared at the man below, seeing that the fish wouldn't talk, he used his free hand to travel somewhere between the valley and immediately enter with no preparation which earned a painful yet pleasured scream from Tsuna.

Tsuna couldn't think, the intrusion was really painful, tears escaped his eyes, as he tried answering but the prefect thrusted it in deeper. His mouth opened in a silent scream and he arched his back. Then all of a sudden he took it out then plunged it deep inside, repeated the steps, which earned a beg from the Decimo,

"please..d-d-don't take it..Ah..out!" he voice almost a whisper when the skylark twisted his fingers inside, caressing the muscle insde.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I'm going to take it out if you don't answer my question," another twist of the fingers as he pushed it in even deeper, finding that spot that would make Tsuna truly beg.

"AH! He..just…was-AH!-anted…me..t-t-o-o…" The Vongola boss couldn't even think clearly when Hibari kept using his fingers to twist inside him and taking out as to plunging it after a few seconds. Its driving the 10th boss haywire.

"Hi-hibari-san…please…just..stay ..in-AH!"

Hibari smirked. He whispered in tsuna's ear, "I'm not going to listen to you Sawada Tsunayoshi, if you don't want to answer my question" with the "oh-so-seductive" voice of his, which Tsuna immediately replied, with a voice so weak but audible

"to..b-be..hi-AH…l-lover!!" he said between pants and gasp, but he felt extremely loss when HIbari just stopped all at once. With such malice and jealousy he stated, "and what did you say!?"

"I…I c-couldn't accept it…knowing you…you'd make an ocean filled with blood by then" eyes dazed as if he was hyponotized, but it brought back to life when Hibari continued on with his ministrations.

The Vongola boss arched his back, "Hibari….AH-san!" his eyes widened when he felt some warm instead of his finger inside him. "Ahhh!" with the sudden pleasure he came and very flushed.

Hibari grinned, as he licked his brunette's need, licking his mouth, like licking of some whipped cream off it, "SawadaTsunayoshi I didn't tell you cum now, did i..." he looked at his uke, and clearly saw the tired look and pleased face of his. His cheeks flushed as well tears wetting those long eyelashes.

Tsuna couldn't hear what his partner was saying, he was slightly tired. He was naked, strapped against the headboard, and precisely in a love hotel, that sole reason he couldn't rest (despite that he wanted to), was an angry skylark looming over him.

"So-sorry Hibari-sa-Mmpf!"

The prefect just kissed his lips dead straight, leaving no air to pass besides the moans escaping. After a well bruising and painstaking kiss, he didn't stop there, he moved further down, nibbling, kissing, and licking wherever his lips would land marking the Vongola's bosses with a lot of love bites.

He kissed all the way down, missing the need the needed his attention, while massaging the inner thighs, resulting in "it" standing up straight.

"Since you didn't violate any rules," Hibari said while his face in front of Tsuna's adorable part, his breath looming over it, arousing it further. "I have to give a reward," then he gave a lick, a loud moan erupted from the boss.

"Hibari…san," he pleaded, as he did Hibari took in and nibbled it, licked it and sucked it, making Tsuna arch to the contact. He couldn't think. He couldn't even feel anything besides, Hibari's mouth on him. When the skylark, deep throat hm, messaging him, he almost blacked out. He saw stars dancing in front of him.

"I'm…I'm going to-"

Hibari removed himself, let the other protest, but he immediately grabbed a ribbon somewhere inside the desk, located beside the bed as he tied it tightly and nicely, like a present.

"Hibari-san? Wha- I can't cum like this-" Tsuna felt, he was kissed again. While he tried to fight off the kiss to protest, he felt a hand stroking him.

"Ah!! Please…Hibari-saan! Untie it!" It in someway increased the current arousal of his, and it was painful when he felt the ribbon like a clear day.

"No, using this method. Knowing my 'restrictions' should be carved into your pain and body…" it was painful, it was something to be avoided and rather fight than being in this present state but it somehow increased the arousal making it more painful.

The cloud guardian lowered himself, as he played with two little nipples of Tsuna, facing the twitching hole. He experimented on it by playing a finger on top of the hole.S It was opening and closing, it brought a smirk on the prefect face.

"it seems that you do really need me, Sawada Tsunayoshi," As he faced Tsuna, the sight of his boss was extremely making his animal side come out. He was sweating, mumbling his name over and over again, face flushed, even a trail of saliva was coming out the bruised lips as he sought freedom from the handcuffs.

Tsuna took a peek at the guardian who was licking his fingers like some cat grooming, but what widened his eyes further , his mouth opened for a silent scream. The cloud guardian inserted a finger deep inside of him, it stings. From the foreplay that he did a while brought pain inside but adding a sudden cold was like wild fire.

Hibari continued poking his finger in and out as he used another hand to play with the little stub that was begging for attention. Thinking that Tsuna was already received enough punishment, he inserted another finger finding that single spot that will make the strongest man begging for more.

Finally hitting the spot, the younger man screamed in delight. His need was spilling some cum, making it unbearable for the man who has the strongest self-discipline to just attack the boy the moment Tsuna screamed for more. The moans and groans started to get louder and louder. After a few minutes of foreplay HIbari leaned in towards the red ear of Tsuna as he whispered seductively,

"Did you know that I have three fingers in side of you now, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" But he was replied by a wanton voice calling his name, mixed in some delight moans.

Words fell deaf on his ears, but he knew that HIbari whispered something that his body just responded on its own. He had this very powerful urge to untie that tie which was hindering him from releasing and the handcuffs that was restricting him from grabbing his lover's dick and shoved it down there to relieve the craving.

As if Hibari knew what was on his mind, he was rewarded with something much bigger, longer and harder that sent the uke in another wave of pleasure.

The skylark removed the ribbon, he could see Tsuna relaxed a bit as he immediately came but he didn't stop there. He thrusted in and out of Tsuna as he put all his will power to not let his animalistic self let loose.

Tsuna felt his mind coming back to him, but it instantly flew out the room. He couldn't thing of anything else because of their pleasure coursing through him. He was silenced by a kiss, a hard and passionate one, as he struggled with the wrists that were tied together, preventing him hugging the man on top of him.

Hibari released the cuffs, before Tsuna deepen the bruise that was forming around his flawless skin. Arms immediately wrapped around his neck, burying his hands in the mop of black hair. The handcuffs immediately flew back to their respective boxes still ignored by the two lovers.

"Ah…Hibari-sa-AH-AN! I can't…Don't…I'm going-"

Hibari growled "No you don't!" He held Tsuna's need tightly and held it in an angle where he couldn't cum just yet.

"AHH! Hibari-SAAN! Please!! aH!" Tsuna panted, begging at well.

Hibari kissed Tsuna once more, stroking the younger man and finally, Tsuna screamind in their kiss, they came. Streaks of cum covered their bellies, as Tssuna felt warm liquid filled him. He was dead sweaty and his skylark collapsed on top of him, but he kept nibbling, licking, sucking on Tsuna's neck.

"Hiba…ri-san, please stop," Despite those please, he was allowing Hibari to continue.

"Hmpf, even though you're begging, your body's thinking twice," Tsuna blushed, and opening and closing his mouth, like a fish trying to come up with a come back, sadly in the end. He just looked away blushing madly.

Hibari smirked, knowing that no one ever beats him, in any kind of competition.

Tsuna widened his eyes, "Hibari-san!?" his cheeks flared even more even more than before, "You're not done yet!?" looking at the man who just did it with him, a familiar smirk replaced the frowning mouth.

"I did my job as your guardian, now shall I do my job as your lover, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" as he grabbed Tsuna and did various positons

(after 10 hours of marking, kissing and moanings, currently its around early morning.)

"Stop…AH, Hi…ba…ri-san! I'm full already!! Its…too…aah!" Tsuna came arching his back as the pleasure coursed through for how many times. Hibari growled, as he removed himself from Tsuna, allowing his excess cum from his uke's hole flowing out. He laid himself on top of his boss, trapping the younger man with his frame.

Tsuna fought himself to breathe his body, he felt so tired. His head is throbbing as if he had a hangover. It seems he couldn't walk even decently. He has been in different kinds of positions and has been played with a lot of his skylark "toys".

"it really hurts now…." But seeing that his fierce cloud guardian was sleeping normally, and was now in a deep slumber, he simply hugged him and cuddled closer to his warm body, before he covered themselves with the fallen blanket.

"I…I love you, Hibari-san," as he drifted of to sleep but unknowingly, Hibari-san smirked and hugged back the smaller man, though he forgot to tell him that he had a meeting with the Bucking Horse and other small families. Is he the type to tell him that?...Nope. He isn't a man who cares about anything, except for his brunette. Only.

Somewhere in the Vongola Mansion, Gokudera was at the door way screaming on top of his lungs, shouting strings of curses.

"Calm down, Hayato. I bet Hibari-san is with him!! So don't wor—" Yamamoto, the Rain Guardian holding back the self proclaimed Right-Hand man of the 10th but was glared shut.

"That's why I AM worried, Juudaime has a meeting with the bucking horse and other families! And that fucking feline has definitely made Juudaime un-walkable!! And don't call me by my first name you baseball freak!" he shouted at him, whose reaction was to sweatdrop.

Ryohei somehow appeared behind them and said, scaring the two "Are you guys practicing your EXTREME fighting spirit!? I can MAXIMIUM-LY join in!" the both of the guardians panicked, glancing at each other, fear writing on their faces. The sun guardian got a deep breath of air, as Yamamoto quickly said. "W-wait! Sasagawa-sem----"

Gokudera chimed in as well," Oi. Oi. Turfhead we aren't—" but it when deaf on the Sun guardian's ears…which made both bloods run cold as the antartica's temperature.

"EXTREMELY MAXIMIUM GOOD MORNING!!! IM READY TO TAKE YOU ALL ON! COME AND GET ME!!!"

Gokudera almost fainted, from the stress and the tone of voice, ringing in his ear. Yamamoto went into a state of shock, he swore that his eardrums popped.

Ryohei's voice was like a microphone, a megaphone, amplifiers, and a lot of speakers combined in one. If you need some immediate announcement…you can count on Ryohei to do it, sadly even enemies, spies can hear it. It's a double blade voice.

"you bast---"

"Ah, now, I'm in maximum spirit!" Ryohei looked at the Storm Guardian, and simply grinned, "Woh! I can feel your extreme fighting spirit! Such intensity, tako head!"

"oh don't worry, not only you get a feel of my 'fighting spirit', you'll even get a taste of it!!" as he took out his bombs and started bombing the place.

"oh! A morning sparring! You thinking what I'm thinking! I starting to like you even more!" as he dodged them easily.

Inside the mansion, Ninth who just woken up from the scream, felt the quake of the place. Knowingly, he turned his head towards the window, he closed his eyes once more as another war cry and a bomb exploded.

"what a wonderful way to start the day, ho..ho…ho…"

* * *

I'm sorry for the uber late update, sue those stupid teacher! I can't have a decent rest and those heels. Man who invented heels and made them a torture device!!! I thought they were meant to make you people pretty, but actually they're torture devices that kills my feet. Gah! Sorry heel lover but I in the favor of hating them.

Next chapter is-[Omake- Byakuran's adventure! Teehee!]

Currently no. of reviews : 50

Needed no of reviews: 5

Thank you for understanding.


	9. 10027's date D18 spying?

Its been a LONG LONG TIME. Well not my fault I have the chance to continue this HIATUS story. Anycase moving on, hope you enjoy.

Chapter 9: 10027 date's D18 spying!

"Come on! Kyouya! Would you walk faster, we'll never get a decent ride!" A blonde with a green down jacket scolded a certain cloud guardian of the Vongola Family who was following him behind. As soon as the cloud guardian stepped beside the blonde, the blonde man smiled and flowers seemed to appear around his head.

" Kyouya, I never dreamed of you inviting me to an amusement park! I wondered what crawled and you've eaten to make yourself go to an amusement park. Don't tell me your-!" Kyouya Hibari glared the man shut, as he took out a rectangular machine that seems to be a tracking device. At the same time the blonde was looking at the gate like some kid who is in a museum filled with interactive displays.

"Bucking horse, this isn't the time to play around the targets are moving…" Hibari grabbed the sleeve of the man named Dino aka Bucking Horse, and dragged an excited older man to the entrance of the park.

"Kyouya! Wait a minute! Romario said that we need to get tickets from the ticket booth!" That seemed to stop the skylark from charging the park.

After 30 minutes of getting the ticket and finding the targets, they finally decided to hang around a bench near the two who was chatting nicely. Dino somehow lost all his excitement when he finally realize why they were there in the first place. "Kyouya… I think Tsuna can handle this perfectly, can we at least play a game instead of spying on a couple like some shoujo manga…"

Hibari glared at the man, "Try me."

The skylark saw the two were moving to play a game in one of the stalls. Moving slightly closer, they saw that Tsuna wanted to play the game, Pin the tail in the Donkey. Both men raised their eyebrows and looked at each weirdly.

"I don't care anymore! Let's play a game, I don't want standing here looking like some stalkers stalking a very cute hot gi-!" he got cut off when Hibari tonfa'd him in the gut. "What…are…you-!"

Hibari felt so annoyed and tried to remind himself why he selected that man to accompany him. oh! That's right, bomber man with destroy the whole park, Baseball Herbivore will practically waltz in the couple giving away their location, that child complains to much practically shouting their location, that annoying boxer wouldn't stay in one place while shouting his idiotic phrase, and the female pineapple who will 100% change into pineapple bastard who will practically sexually attack the Vongola 10th giving their location as well…as for the infant…it was too dangerous.

"Fine, Let's play a game." He said through gritted teeth.

That did the trick, Dino immediately ran to a booth near the pretend to be couple's booth. "yosh! I'll play this game, called Dunk the Dumb" another reason why he didn't want that Cavallone Boss to play his is obvious recklessness, but bring this bucking horse's men was to large to hide.

Dino immediately paid the manager as the manager told the rules of the game. It was simple enough for Dino to understand, it was a game of throwing 3 balls at the target to let the "dumb" fall. Dino grabbed a ball and aimed it at the target. The skylark instincts kicked in, telling him it'll end up in a bad way. He tried to tell the Cavellone boss he was too late.

Watching the baseball ball fly toward the manager, knocking him out and fall into the tank instead of the dumb he feared that it might be too obvious for the two. Glancing back at the targets, it seems they were to busy deciding who to play the game. He felt relieved, as well as annoyed when Dino hugged him and bounced up and down.

"Kyouya! I did it! I knocked the person down! I knew I wasn't THAT useless when Romario is not around!" He grinned expecting kyouya to praise him, but he hoped wrong.

"Bucking Horse...that's the manager not the dumb. Idiot." Hibari brought his tonfas as he gritted his teeth in anger when Dino looked like he had a 20 ton stone dropped from the sky and onto his head.

"Why can't you say it in a nice way, Kyouya~" with tears streaming down his face regardless Hibari telling him to shut up.

Going back at the two heirs of a mafia family, Byakuran knew that the skylark and the bucking horse was stalking them when he heard a loud splash and a series of "OMG, He knocked the guy off!" He laughed at the epic failures of Dino without Romario around, but his laughter caught the attention of the naïve boss.

"what's wrong" tilting her head on one side, Byakuran couldn't help but kiss the lips of Tsuna, causing the girl to go through a series of red going appearing across her cheeks. "Byakuran-san! What do you think you're doing!" Byakuran hushed the brunette with his slender finger tracing the soft lips. The white haired man smiled and told his partner, with a playful voice.

"Ne, Tsu-chan. Why don't you let me play this game ? So could you tie the blindfold for me?" Tsuna blushed at the action Byakuran was saying, but seeing she couldn't say no, she agreed to Byakuran's wish. Reaching out to the height of Byakuran, she had to tip toe herself to be able to tie the blindfold to the back of Byakuran's head.

The Millifiore heir chuckled and helped the Vongola heir by lower himself just a little bit, his breath touching the bare neck of the brunette. Tsuna froze in place, a bright red blushed immediately appeared on her face, "Bya-Byakuran-san!"

"Are you done, Tsu-chan? Or would you prefer for me to continue?" Tsuna taking the first choice finished tying the blindfold on Byakuran. Feeling the secure hold of the blindfold on his head, he said, to Tsuna who he believe was in front of him with a grin, holding the tail within his fingers,

"Here I go!"

**************( ^ u ^ )

Dino grabbed the the 2 baseball and vowed that he would show Hibari that he wasn't a good for nothing human who can do his best when his men around as he threw the ball, but he closed his eyes and threw the ball as straight as his arm would throw he heard a an "NO-! Wait! AH!" a hit and a splash.

This time Dino made sure he looked at the "dumb" was gone from his platform, and he was right. Grinning at Kyouya he said, "HA! There you have it! I hit the target and made the dumb fall!"

Kyouya felt a headache coming out, "I'll bite you to death"

his patience was wearing thin when the kids around him was shouting at his companion, that he was a good for nothing, useless, even kid younger than 12 can beat him. Dino gasped when he realize that the platform didn't move an inch as well as the target.

Dino gathered his remained shred of pride as a man to the last baseball he had in his hand. He focused all his willpower to once single part of his body, causing his hand holding the ball suddenly burst with sky flames. Kyouya panicked, as he tried to stop the bucking horse when suddenly…a voice came out of nowhere and said

"here ya go! Donkey-san!"

Dino yelped causing reflex to throw the flaming ball to the target, destroying it and the dumb that got himself sitted after that painful throw of the ball to fall again with a yelp. Kyouya stood there frozen, fearing that Byakuran noticed them and calling a certain brunette. But luckily the white haired man was still in a blind fold, frowning

"eh? I don't think donkeys on the wall shout "ouch" when they get pinned" he asked confusedly, "did I pinned the wrong thing?" He suddenly grabbed the blindfold. But before anything happens Kyouya woke up from his state of panic and quickly grabbed the blonde and ran away as far as possible.

Byakuran removed his blindfold and blinked when he found nothing, but knowing he smiled "eh? Where'd the donkey go?" Tsuna who was left alone confused when Byakuran said that Kyouya's porcupines was looking at them. Tsuna frowned when she didn't see anything, and saw Byakuran across the booth they were in.

"Byakuran-san? What are you doing way out there? The donkey board is here, not there."

Laughing he approached the brunette, "oops, I thought it was there…Ara? If its here, then where'd I stick the tail?" the brunette had a look saying "what do you mean where'd I stick the tail?" She asked with a shaky voice, "so you mean, don't tell me…."

Byakuran laughed fully, "who knows? But I think the person I stick the tail must be happy!" Tsuna wanted to say something, but seeing Byakuran's sweet sugar-coated smile, she was too afraid to ask.

*********( u " )

"KYOUYA!" Dino wailed as he was on the ground trying to remove the pin out of his butt. "Give me a hand, and get this tail out of my bu-OUCH OUCH! What are you doing Kyouya!"

Kyouya glared at his so called teacher and stomped on his newly attached tail. "You-I'll bite you to death!" as dark aura surrounds the skylark, as he punished his useless teacher, by throwing some punch here and there and some kicks into the combo.

A random child pointed at the pair and said, "Mommy, what are they doing?" the mother gasped and hushed the kid forward, "ignore them, they are weird. "

The child continued to watch, as he suddenly shouted, "WOAH 99 combo! Mommy I want to be like them!"

***********(x w x" )

Tsuna blinked as her intuition acted up, "Why do I feel that I'm missing something?" she tilted her head in wonder.

Byakuran took a bite of her cotton candy, shocking the poor tuna. "Maa, Tsu-chan. You shouldn't think about anything else but your date ya' know? You wouldn't get a proper lover if you are like that Tsu-chan"

Tsuna blushed from head to toe. "Byakuran-san! We are not in a date! Please don't mistake about kidnapping and dating!"

Byakuran laughed, "but Tsu-chan, the kidnapped is not supposed to be enjoying the park and should be panicking how to escape, ne?" Byakuran opened his eyes revealing those icy blue eyes that captures anyone's heart and whispered against Tsuna's ear,

"unless...you don't consider yourself not as a kidnapped but a lover?"

Tsuna had his voice stuck in his throat due to sheer shock. In desperation to reply to that retort he could only say, "Byakuran-san!"

Byakuran simply couldn't pass up the opportunity and kissed Tsuna on her cheek.

***********( o/o)

Dino had all to use every single ounce of his strength –he still has the tail on- to hold back a furious Kyouya, who had this "I'm going to kill him and slice him in million of pieces and throw it at the Pacific Ocean" aura that screams 2 meters in radius.

The same random boy who passed by earlier clung to his mother to sheer fright, and cried "Mommy! Those two are scary!"

The mother scared for the safety of her child pulled the child in her embrace and ran away, saying "hush! Mommy is here!"

*************( n ")

"KYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH" typical of Tsuna to scream whether Reborn was threatening her, flying bombs are flying, explosions, guns, as assassins coming out the get her or the fact that people wants to get her head to rule over the mafia world still haunts her, after all that... one thing that Tsuna is still afraid of is...

Ghosts.

Tsuna clung hard to Byakuran chest, as they walked the haunted house. Byakuran didn't mind the ghost as well, in fact he wasn't enjoying the place at all, he was enjoying because Tsuna was so hilarious jumping at every sound that appeared.

Byakuran said, as he embraced Tsuna, "Maa, Tsu-chan. Your Byakuran will surely protect you!"

************ (^ n ^)

Kyouya tonfa-ed the nearest person who tried to scare him, who did not know how pissed their customer was. Dino panicked and tried to calm down the manager who has pale as a blank sheet of bond paper when he arrived at the scene.

"Kyouya, stop destroying the props and killing off the ghost! You're going to add more debt to the Vongola Family at this rate!"

The same random kid stood there alone in the haunted house apparently lost cried his eyes like waterfalls. Dino noticed and tried to calm him first. "hey there, you lost kid? Where's your mother?" for a moment, the kid was amazed how hot Dino was but when Kyouya punched another ghost, and the ghost released a pained scream behind Dino. The kid cried again.

Dino wanted to cry as well to the things he was going through, and the pain of the tail he still has to deal with.

**********( u ")

"Here, If you hold on to my hand, I'm sure you wouldn't be scared as much as you are now" As Byakuran offered his outstretched hand. Tsuna looked doubtful, but in order to feel safe, she took Byakuran's hand as she felt her roller coaster cart tilt forward to the impending steep curve.

"One, Two, Thr-"

"KYAH-!" The grip on Byakuran's hand became to tight to the point Byakuran winced. Nevertheless, Byakuran was laughing throughout the whole ride.

**********(/)

Kyouya eyed the locked hands between Byakuran and Tsuna while Dino was screaming hysterically in fear. The whole ride people were not screaming in joy, but screaming in fear because behind them has the intent of murder.

From then on, the people in front of the skylark never rode the roller coaster ever again.

**********( T u T)

Byakuran and Tsuna finished the roller coaster ride with a giant pineapple Byakuran won over the basketball game and now headed to the last famous spot of the park. The Ferris wheel.

Dino was exhausted from taking care of Kyouya rather than getting exhausted from the rides they never took. Dino approached Kyouya with a tired look, "so are we going to follow them?" he finally got used to the reason why they were here in the first place.

"Come on. I'm sure you wouldn't do something drastic-"

"I'll wait them from the entrance. Tsuna can handle himself." Kyouya suddenly said and turned towards the exit. Dino looked at Kyouya dumbfounded. It took a few seconds before he shouted in disbelief,

"EH!" The bucking horse wanted to break down and cry for a long time. "Kyouya! What are you saying! You only realized it now! Then what did we do for this whole time, huh! Kyouya! Wait up!" as the tired blonde staggered towards Kyouya.

"Kyouya! What did you do to the efforts I wasted! KYOUYA!" Dino shouted.

Finally I'm done with this. You know what happens after the Ferris wheel, read chapter 5: The Meeting. Thank you for impatiently waiting for this fic.

5 Reviews as always :D


End file.
